guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars Nightfall Prerelease Bonus Pack
Goodies Anyone got an image of the Sunspear yet? Kinda curious about that one. The Soulbreaker is a bit... I dunno. Too Phantasy Star Online for my tastes. I was expecting something more grim, with a name like that. So, Sunspear-pictures? --212.187.79.39 04:10, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :The Sunspear is likey the spear shown in this screenshot. -- 04:22, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::That sure does look very sunny and spearlike. --Black Ark 05:17, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :::Looks pointy with yellow rays comin' out of it to me. -- Dashface 07:00, 25 August 2006 (CDT) ::::the whole spear --zeeZ 10:24, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Box image If you do an image search for "Guild Wars Nightfall" on Google you'll find several images of the box, for example a high-res version here. This is the same box as shown on Guildwars.com, so it is safe to assume that these websites didn't "make up" the box design, and that the image has been handed out to retailers by NCsoft. How else can these websites get their hands on such an image? However, the image is not included in the official fansite package, so uploading would be a violation of our Image use policy. This is yet another case that convinces me that we should urgently ask ANet for a general clarification regarding the use of images. I'll put together an email draft for your review. -- 03:06, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :P.S.: An even higher resolution image of the box can be found here, on the official Korean website. It's slightly different from the one linked to above. -- 03:21, 2 August 2006 (CDT) 3 slots total ? Can i ask confirmation of the way the additional caracter slot will be working ? I've talk about this with many friends and they don't beleive me when i say that if we by the preorder, we will have 3 new slots for Nightfall. Can you confirm ? ~TulipVorlax :2+1=3. sign your commments with wour tildes. (talk) 14:06, 13 August 2006 (CDT) ::It's been confirmed by Gaile Gray and Alex Weekes, for example here -- 14:15, 13 August 2006 (CDT) Spelling maybe the people over at Anet didn't realize this, but they spelled fiery wrong. --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 03:53, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :Hence the "sic]". -- 04:13, 16 August 2006 (CDT) Pre-release equals Pre-order? Since that is nowhere mentioned here, but everyone asumes it here: Is the pre-release box going to be the pre-order pack for nightfall, meaning you get 1 character slot for free for commiting, or is that just speculation? --Xeeron 13:25, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :They have said that the pre-release pack is a separate entity, and it is up to the retailer to decide does it come with pre-order. Some retailer have 2 separate pre-order, 1 with the pre-release and 1 without with a price difference. America only? Is this pack for america only? Cause I can't find it anywhere in europe. >.> — Galil 20:31, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :I've seen nothing to indicate that it wouldn't be. A little digging on the European site shows a U.K. press release about the prerelease so I would assume that it will be released in Europe. --Rainith 20:52, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::Hmm, guess it just hasn't popped up somewhere else yet then. Thanks. — Galil 21:00, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :::There's a German version as well which an be ordered from Amazon.de (they call it Pre-Order-Pack, but as the picture shows, it's the Pre-Release) --Parabellum 07:27, 11 September 2006 (CDT) My items Any idea on how I will be claiming these items? And will it be one per account the your screwed if you lose it? Can't wait for tommorow ;-) Blastedt 14:31, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :They should either simply apear or you can get them by typing (quick wiki search, hold on) /bonusitems in chat. That command will also bring them back always, even if you destroy them. But no guarantee, they might have changed the system from last time, thought I doubt that. --Xeeron 14:38, 14 September 2006 (CDT) Thanks Blastedt 14:43, 14 September 2006 (CDT) September 15 and... I checked amazon.com and still says "Item not available", did not even say days before that would be released in Sept. 15 as the pre-order of the full game ("This item will be released on October 26, 2006. Pre-order now. Ships from and sold by Amazon.com"). ALso, checed in gw official site and still says that will hit store shelves on Sept. 15... O_o :seems there are some problems, if you check where to buy on the eu page you'll notice that most of the supposed links leading to nightfall are still unlinked! 07:14, 18 September 2006 (CDT) Got my copy I got two of these things from GAME (uk) and the Strategy guide (pdf format) has some interesting stuff: I'm probably not supposed to quote all this... but eh... PvP Solo Builds Ranger/Dervish The Ranger’s Expertise attribute can reduce the cost of your scythe attack skills, as well as some Dervish skills that have extra effects, while your Ranger/Dervish isn’t under the effects of an Enchantment. Consider using Stances from both professions to increase your movement speed, because foes that run away can reduce your damage output. Warrior/Dervish The Dervish’s high-damage scythe is even more brutal when combined with Warrior skills like Primal Rage and a high Strength attribute. By teaming up with another character casting Judges’ Insight, you can unleash some truly unholy amounts of damage while bypassing enemy armour. You’ll need to watch out for enemies trying to kite you, however, so consider using skills like Bull’s Strike and Protector’s Strike. That way, you can mete out some punishment whenever they try to outmanoeuvre you. Paragon/Warrior The Paragon’s Leadership ability allows you to gain Energy when you use Shouts on your allies. Spamming Warrior Shouts like “Watch Yourself!” can help you power Warrior and Paragon skills with high Energy costs. By combining this strategy with other Paragon Chants, as well as skills that trigger when Chants end, you can greatly increase the power of your allies. Paragon/Necromancer The Paragon/Necromancer can combine the Paragon’s ability to remove Conditions with Necromancer skills that transfer Conditions onto foes. Some Paragon skills have side-effects that set your character on fire, but skills that manage Conditions should help you throw these Burning Conditions onto your opponents. As an added benefit, this build can provide aid for your allies while really hindering your enemies. If you’re having a hard time with Energy management, bring along some Chants that trigger off spells, which should quickly restore the Energy you lose from high-cost Necromancer spells. Assassin/Dervish The scythe is a high-damage weapon that can hit multiple targets. By using it with the Assassin’s Critical Strike ability, you can make it even deadlier while increasing your Energy management. (The Assassin is a profession from Factions, however, so you’ll also need that campaign to create this build.) Once you combine the Dervish’s Enchantments and Snares with the Assassin’s shadow stepping and survivability, you’ll have a powerful—and deadly—damage dealer. With 17 a bit of practice, you’ll be ready to port into a mob of enemies, unleash a whirlwind of melee attacks, and jump back out again. Mesmer/Warrior One particular build for the Mesmer/Warrior requires you to arm yourself with a scythe. This may seem like an unusual choice, since you won’t have any attribute points in Scythe Mastery, but the build has some hidden strengths. When you combine the Mesmer skill Illusionary Weaponry with spells that increase your attack speed, such as Flurry, you can deal large amounts of damage to three foes at once. (Illusionary Weapon is a skill from Prophecies, so you’ll also need that campaign to create this build.) You can also avoid being Blocked or Evaded, and the Blind Condition will have no affect on you. Be careful about Enchantment removal, though, as it can quickly shut down your Illusionary Weaponry. Team Builds Paragon Spike A team with multiple Paragons can spike effectively by using tactics similar to a Ranger spike attack. After using Chants to increase overall damage (along with other buffs, such as an Order of Pain from a Necromancer), focus attacks from multiple Paragons on a single target. To get the most out of this team build, make sure all of your Paragons charge up their adrenaline skills, use high-damage spear attacks and then follow through with faster-activating spear attacks. Your assault will be even deadlier if you can apply a Deep Wound with the spike. This will make it harder for your enemies to heal and easier for you to deal some quick damage. While your team builds up for the next spike, use the Paragon’s defensive Chants to keep your character and your allies alive Dervish Smiters This team incorporates some of the same concepts you can use in a build with Ranger/Warriors and Smiting Monks. First, spam fast-casting Monk spells on the Dervishes. The Dervish Mysticism attribute will increase all of their Energy and Health. Then follow through with Dervish skills and attack skills that are more effective while under the effects of multiple Enchantments. The Dervish already has strong area-of-effect melee skills, and these become even more dangerous when combined with the AoE nature of smiting. The result is an impressive amount of damage on all foes adjacent to your Dervishes. Be careful about removals on your Smiting Monks, however. Your enemy can easily shut down a large amount of damage with removals by putting pressure on the team’s Monks. Paragon Split Build If a Paragon can be a reliable support character for a team of eight characters, that character will work even better with a group of three allies. With this strategy, you split your team into two groups of four, each with a Paragon, a Monk and some damage-dealers. This “split build” forces your foes to fight you on uneven footing. Add on the Paragon’s ability to increase movement speed and you’ll easily outpace many opponents. The Paragons’ ability to increase damage and defence allows both groups in this build to diversify, because each Paragon can help protect three allies and increase overall damage while keeping pressure on your opponents. AoE Mages Using some of the new area-of-effect attacks for the Elementalist, a team with multiple Elementalists can deal large amounts of damage over time to any target standing in the area of effect. If you combine some of these damage-over-time effects with your Elementalist’s ability to knock down enemies at range, you can quickly pin your enemies in an uncomfortable position— trapped under a continual barrage of damage. Some of the new AoE spells actually increase in damage the longer a target remains in the area of effect, allowing you to chain knocked-down targets and increase the amount of damage they’re taking. The results can be especially deadly on maps with close-quarter fighting and strong choke points. Just in case, though, make sure you’ve got a plan for defence. After you’ve started your assault, consider adding some of the Elementalist’s defensive wards to protect yourself against incoming damage. --Jamie 11:20, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Problem Adding Access Key So, I got my Nightfall Pre-Release Bonus Pack today (after they charged me for it - grr) but when I go to add the key, I get "You cannot add this Access Key to this Guild Wars account because you will already have the rights this key provides. Please click the "Cancel" button and create a new Guild Wars account." Can you not add the key until Nightfall is released, or is there a problem here? - Lord Ehzed 20:01, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :Hey Ehzed, it's not just you, I'm having the same problem. Glad to know there's not something uniquely wrong with my key! --Ctran 21:48, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::A lot of people have got this, just add the key and you will find it has added the new weapons to your account when you type "/preorder", it may sound odd but it works. --Jamie 03:18, 16 September 2006 (CDT) Adding the key without Nightfall Will I still get 1 character slot if I happen to get the preorder key without Nightfall? I guess not... Dry water 08:43, 16 September 2006 (CDT) :Without Nightfall and adding the prerelease key all you get really is 2 weapons for 2 professions you won't have access to. So to get the most out of the prerelease you need Nightfall retail version so you have access to Dervish & Paragon to use the weapons and also unlock the bonus character slot which is only available with both nightfall preorder & nightfall retail on 1 account. --Jamie 10:50, 16 September 2006 (CDT) I added mine yesterday and i didnt get the weapons or the extra slot, i added it, i did the /bonusitems and the/preorder but i only get factions items :That was pre update I believe, I do have the weapons using preorder on my ranger, but it seems ANet have disable the Nightfall weapons for the time being, speculaction suggests it is because of the PVE Preview Event. --Jamie 15:18, 16 September 2006 (CDT) I have the same problem but think it dont let me add the key at all. --TulipVorlax Ok i just added my key and i got the weapons but not the character slot--Elegost 20:07, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :For the last time, the character slot is only activated when a retail NF key is added to the account. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 21:16, 21 October 2006 (CDT) Difficulty in finding prerelease I preordered Nightfall at Gamestop thinking that if any company got the game on time it would probably be them. However I was surprised to see that Sept 15th has come and gone and none of them have my pre-release cd. I went to a couple gamestops in Pittsburgh, Pa and not only do they not have it but they don't see it comming in on their system. Is anyone else having a similar problem? --The King Tarosian 22:11, 18 September 2006 (CDT) : If you've been keeping up with the "Prerelease pack WTF" thread on GWOnline you've probably read about my frustrations too. I preordered NF on Sept 14 and thought I'd return the next day to buy the prerelease, but the EB Games store I ordered at is only giving out the PRP as a preorder bonus to be distributed upon pickup of the actual game. At least one other EB location in my city is doing the same, and at least 2 were selling them separately as expected. I visited one of these stores today but they had already sold out since the store had also taken preorders for the PRP (WTF?!). It's a pain :( — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 22:39, 18 September 2006 (CDT) ::Gamestop seems to have it on their website (here). It shows it should ship within 24 hours from the order. Don't know about the brick and mortar storefronts, I stay away from those like the plague (every single gamestop in the area seems to have some funk that hangs around it). --Rainith 22:42, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :::Well, i'm gonna see if I can get the prerelease package from bestbuy or elsewhere before purchasing from online. It's awful knowing i'm not the only one suffering but I am sort of thankful that it isn't god punishing me :P. Since Gamestop is the largest distributor for Guildwars they really need to have better relations. These constant pre-release woes can no longer be tolerated. Thanks for the info guys.--The King Tarosian 23:25, 18 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I too have had issues with Gamestop's take on pre-release shipments. I called them last night and they didn't know when they were getting it in, wasn't in the system or anything, and I got a call today from them saying they had just gotten it, so it seems that nobody really knows what's going on with the pre-release pack. as an aside, I know I've seen the pack online for 10 dollars, but they were going to charge me 5. When the guy ringing me up got pulled aside for 2 shakes and told that I was asking about this pack for the last few days straight, they just gave it to me. That said, it seems that people are charging whatever they want for the pre-release pack.--AtreidesHawkman 13:56, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :I had slight difficulty finding it. On the 15th I went ahead and searched the EB Games near my workplace, and they didn't have it. Three days ago I tried again at Best Buy, and found an employee who was very helpful in explaining to me where to find the BF2021 preorder, but nothing else. Went to the Gamestop in the mall across the street; the employee there didn't know a thing. Went to the EB Games about 200 feet away, and I finally found a copy when I asked for it (they had 3 copies behind the register). It cost me 5 bucks. It's ridiculous how the Nightfall prerelease pack has no little publicity and is so hard to find. Zyxomma100 17:21, 25 September 2006 (CDT) They did it again ... maybe the full game will be better I just received the pre-release package in the mail. I inserted the CD and hapilly explored the contents ... trailer, concept art, etc. Then a menu item caught my eye: Web Links. Sadly, it appears that the contents were compiled prior to the reclassing of fansites. So, no category for "Specialty Fansite", and annoyingly, Photics is still listed under the Elite fansites. Okay, no problem, maybe we're listed elsewhere? NO!!!! Only the sites that were classed as Elite or Official at the time they created the links are listed. OMG, it's like the Factions snub all over again. GuildWiki, the Guild Wars fansite with the highest Alexa ranking isn't listed! A source of new hits from new players to the game, denied to us yet again. I can only hope that in the future Specialty fansites will be listed in their shipped materials, and that they had time prior to finalizing the actual game release contents to update their listings in the documentation for it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:44, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :Maybe it's because I mysteriously get the European version, despite not living even remotely close to Europe, but a link is in my version. This image has not been doctored whatsover: :640px :-- Dashface 06:18, 22 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yup, I have European version, and Guild Wiki was there. Multiple copies of the bonus pack applied to one NF account? What happens if you apply multiple bonus pack keys to your account? Do you get a second bonus char slot and two of each weapon? Or does it just reject the second key? –Korolen 17:08, 9 January 2007 (CST) :I think it was clearly stated you need to add the Prerelease bonus key before you add the retail key for Nightfall. --Jamie 12:31, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::Um, no, you don't have to add it first. I just bought the prerelease pack this weekend, and added it to my account (which has had Nightfall linked to it for at least a month now), and I got the bonus items and the character slot. (I got the pack for exactly 1 cent from an ebgames or gamestop or something :D) —Aranth 14:12, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::: can you tell me where cause i look for the key so to :P question? When it says the items are customised for that character, does that mean one character gets both of them? This would mean you can only take full advantage of them with a dervish paragon or paragon dervish. Or am I missing something? :They can be created as many times as you like. I'll update the article since it doesn't seem to mention it. —Aranth 17:15, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Only before release? Are you also able to add a key to your account if you already have nightfall? Can you still get the 2 weapons then?